


Earthly Chains...

by UT_Girl666



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angst, Baby Magnus, Elita has sisters, F/M, Fluff, Gay Robots, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jazzy boi, M/M, Master/Pet, Megs is soft sometimes, Multi, Optimus and the cons can swear, Optimus doesn’t get paid enough for this shit, Optimus has brothers, Optimus’s family is shit., Other, Parent Elita-One, Parent Optimus Prime, Protective Wheeljack & Ratchet, Prowl and Bluestreak Are Brothers, Shockwave’s been exiled, Silverbolt is hopelessly pining for Motormaster, Wholesome, its been forty years-, let them swear hasbro, shitty parents check-, you fucking cowards
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UT_Girl666/pseuds/UT_Girl666
Summary: When the Transformers have put themselves under, in stasis for decades, and now suddenly awoken, they must rely upon a bunch of children, to keep their secret, and make sure of their safety...And make sure they, as well as their well being, is alright, and that their secret, from the rest of humanity, is safe.Meanwhile not everything is quite as it seems, when they're just trying to survive...~*~*~*~*~*~*  *~*~*~*~*~*~All characters are G1 unless said otherwise.⚠️ TW/CW: ⚠️Substance usage/abusePsychological Abuse/NeglectPhysical NeglectSwearing
Relationships: Blaster/Soundwave, Chromia/Ironhide, Elita One/Optimus Prime, Hound/Mirage, Jazz/Prowl, Ratchet/Wheeljack (Transformers), Sideswipe/Starscream (Transformers), Skywarp/Soundwave (Transformers), Skywarp/Soundwave/Blaster, Sunstreaker/Thundercracker
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue...

Earth. A beautiful planet. Containing the life form, of humanity. It was rather peaceful, one would say.

And down under, thousands of miles of rock, dirt, sand, and etc., laid another race. 

Cybertronians. 

They were a whole other race. A robot life form, born of the far, far, planet from our own; Cybertron. 

They laid in Nevada, under Mt. St. Hilary. Locked away. Where nobody would find them. And that in fact, was a good thing; no harm could come to them, if no one knew they even existed. 

Suddenly. Something happened, deep inside. 

A low groan, escaped past one's lips. He sat up. A dark blue, and bright red, colored mech, with the occasional silver here and there, this was Optimus Prime. 

Optimus Prime, was the leader of the Autobots; a faction of the Cybertronians. They fought for what was "right", so to speak, though at this rate, they just fought against the opposing faction; the Decepticons.

As Optimus sat up, his spark felt, almost, empty. 

"She probably hasn't woken up yet..." he said, to no one in particular. 

With both his legs on the side of whatever it was, he looked around. 

Ah, yes. His personal quarters, a height of luxury, unlike having woken up on the cold ground on the ship, ages ago, the first time 'round. 

He eventually rose to his feet, and began to walk. It wasn't too hard, and the first thing he did, and was being to make his way to the Med-Bay. 

Along the way, a pop up for a com. showed on his internal HUD. He stopped for a moment, to read it. Perhaps the others, or the Decepticons were awake as well. 

Alas, however, to his relief, it was only his sparkmate; Elita-One. The leader of the Femmes, and the Autobot Resistance. 

'I just love how glorified she is.' He thought in such a sarcastic tone, and so sharp, he nearly said it aloud, after having reminded himself, of the title she wore, and how glorious, others made it seem.

"Optimus?"

"Yes, Elita?" 

A quick, simplistic response. Calm, collected, as one would expect from him. He continued walking. He knew how to multitask anyway, so why wasn't he? 

Another com. popped up. He continued on as he read it, and responded quickly. 

"So, we're both awake, from our deep sleep induced coma." 

"It appears as such, darling." 

As he continued walking, there was long silent stretch, between the pair. 

He just barely entered the medbay, and suddenly a new com. popped up. 

"What do we do now?" 

A quick questioning response. 

"What do you mean?" 

It was blank for a second. 

"I mean, surely the others will stir, and wake, as well. Plus, it's been quite awhile. If we can find out how long it's been, then maybe we could continue on with our lives, instead of staying in stasis longer." 

There was a small hint of hope in her voice. Now he was questioning if it was a good idea. 

"I can't just ask Teletraan, and can't just go out and ask a human, so how am I supposed to do that?" 

He stood in the med-bay a good while, contemplating. What should he do? 

He left and walked around, then looked to the digital clock that they were once given. It showed date, and time. Which was useful. 

It was 2,000 something. It didn't show exactly, so that he'd have to figure it out himself. 

"It's been at least twenty years. I, personally doubt, just twenty years, will get people to have forgotten about us." 

"It's worth a shot. Go roll on the outskirts of the little town. See what you discover." 

Optimus was silent. "I'm a sixteen wheeler. I would be noticed faster than a bat flying out of hell." He responded, making it a point, to remind his significant other. 

"Then why don't you send Roller? It'd be hard to catch him rolling around town." 

"And? What if... 'they'... see him? What do we do then. They'll know we're active, and alive. Then we'd have to go back into stasis, for another god knows how long." 

"Optimus. They're probably gone. They wouldn't even notice him. Most likely." 

"Elita, what if they get Roller? What if they try, the same, they did to Bumblebee?" 

"They won't. He's smart, and fast. Certainly faster than human vehicles, at least if they're following the law. Plus, he knows what he's doing. Trust me." 

Optimus let out a sigh. He hissed at himself, and swore himself out. He transformed into his alt. Then let Roller out. 

"Roller, go investigate, don't be spotted though. When you find out what year it is, come back as soon as possible, without getting caught. Be careful." 

The small six wheel alted mech gave a cheerful chirp, and went about on his way. Meanwhile, Optimus went back to his root, with a clearly anxious look on his face, behind his battle mask. 

The small six wheeled dune buggy rolled his way around the small town in Nevada. Though, frankly he didn't want to go in. Due to... Humanity. 

Hesitantly, Roller went in, and hid in some bushes. Just big enough to cover him. He sat and waited for a while. 

After about 30 minutes, a pair of humans were talking. The conversation piqued his interest. 

"Ugh. 2020 sucks." A black haired boy said. 

"No shit Sherlock. This year sucks ass." A blond female responded. 

"Thanks, Akira." The boy sarcastically hissed. 

"You're welcome, Hikaru." 

Very quickly Roller rolled out of the bushes, and left the town, avoiding notice of the humans. 

"You hear that? It came from the bushes." 

"Yeah... we can check it later, though." 

Roller got back to the Ark, and gave a happy chirp. 

"Oh thank god, you're back. What'd you find, Roller?" 

Through the bond he quietly responded. 'The year is 2020.' 

"Thank you Roller." The leader bent down to a level where he could easily reach his sentitent companion. He gave Roller a little pat, before returning to a standing position, then transforming into his alt, allowing the dune buggy to return to it's home, of the Prime's trailer. 

After returning to root, Optimus commed his significant other. 

"It's been around forty years, since the year is 2020." 

It was quiet for a moment. A little longer than he'd personally like. 

"Elita?" 

The silence was tense, had something happened on her end? 

"Ah, sorry Optimus. Certain 'things' needed attention. 'Cause... well, you understand." 

"Ah, yes. Some 'things' do, don't they?" 

"Yep." 

"Well, I'll leave you be for now, to figure out how to deal with this on your end, and I'll do the same here." 

"Alright, I'll com. you with my ideas, Prime." 

"Good, thank you, Elita-One." 

As they closed the coms, Optimus felt the other sending a warm wave of love, and concern for him, over their sparkbond. In return he sent her a similar wave of affection. 

He sighed. 

"Where to get started... what should I do, how should I proceed..." pondering, he headed to his office. 

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥• ... 💜 ... •¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

Far from Nevada, with the Autobots, was Russia. And in the Russian waters, was the Nemesis, the ship containing the Decepticons. It was just a purple heap of "What on Earth?" really. 

An aerodynamic, specially, a seeker, groaned. He lifted his head. His white, red decored, wings fluttered quickly, then as he got up, they raised a bit, showing his surprise. 

This was Starscream. A white seeker, decorated by red, blue, and yellow cockpit glass, with a black, or incredibly dark grey, helm. No one was never really sure, not that he cared. A sweet demeanor, making it difficult to hold a dislike of him, but still an ability not to take other's bullshit, and was innately as stubborn, as his father, at times. 

He stood up, and began to walk around. Everything was the same as always. But, clearly he'd have to wake his superiors, and trinemates, if they weren't already awake.

He walked to his elder trinemates rooms. He started with the more pleasant of the two, the middle, Thundercracker. He shoved the door open, with much force, taking quite a bit of his energy. 

Thundercracker was a bright, sapphire blue seeker, decorated with black, and red, corroborated well, with his near red eyes, and his black helm. His playful, and optimistic personality, made him notable, to anybody. 

Starscream came over to the side of his trinemate's berth, and started to shove, and push the other. 

"Wake up, TC." He passively said. Eventually, the older woke up. 

"Star...?" 

"TC, c'mon, let's go wake up 'Warp!" 

Thundercracker rose, and allowed himself to be dragged, out of his own room, and into their eldest trinemate's room. Skywarp. 

Skywarp, was a stoic, stern, and serious, black seeker, decorated by a bright purple, and snowy white, with piercing red eyes, able to intimidate anybody, with even the slightest aggression, in his glance. As his name suggested, he could teleport around, upon a whim. His maturity, abilities, and his intellect, is what put him in his high position, as Second in Command. 

The pair woke their elder trinemate. 

"'Warp, c'mon. Let's go, wake up." 

"Sky, let's go. We oughta investigate, anyway, what stirred Star." 

The black seeker rolled over, and glared at his younger trinemates. 

"Shut up. When Megatron wakes up, then I'll get up, now go away, damnit you two..." 

Skywarp's stern, sleep ridden voice, was intimidating to a degree, but seeing as they'd grown up with him, they weren't too afraid of him. 

Just as Thundercracker shrugged, and turned to head back to his room, Starscream stomped over, and took him by the hand. 

The youngest seeker in the trine could also be seen as quite tenacious, and a force to be reckoned with. But he also took certain requirements made for him, as a challenge. Which wasn't always a good thing, just like this. 

Thundercracker realized very quickly how serious, and set, Starscream was. 

"TC, go wake up Soundwave." 

"Um, no? Why, so you can go make our leader mad at us, by waking him up?" The elder quipped out at his younger.

"That wasn't a request. That was a fucking order." 

There was a silent stretch between the two. 

"Starscream. I outrank you." 

"I don't care. That was an order, now go." 

Starscream was adamant, and before the other could protest, Starscream let go of his hand, and walked to the leader's quarters, leaving him in front of the mech mentioned's quarters. 

"Well fine. If you wanna get killed by Megs, your choice, Star..." TC said, before going into room before him. 

As he walked in, he saw his friend, laid on his side, with his cassetticons, safely in his chest compartment. He stepped in, and moved toward the berth. 

"Yo, Sounders, wake up." 

No response, though his friend was clearly breathing. 

"Oh, c'mon Soundwave. Wake up. Or I'll start to shove you." 

Soundwave, was a quiet, introverted, and productive, telepathic Split-Spark, with a total of six little creations. He was navy blue, and deep amethyst, with a bright ruby visor, covering his unseen eyes, and a silver battle mask, covering his normally not shown, mouth. His high intelligence, focus, professionalism, and unique abilities, easily, put him in the high place, of Third in Command.

The blue seeker gently shoved the split spark, and a few more times when Soundwave didn't respond. Eventually the other in question, woke up. 

"Thundercracker, why have you woken me? You know we're supposed to be in stasis, no?"

"Yeah, well, something stirred Star, so he's up and about too. And you know how he is." 

Soundwave gave a sigh, knowing how the smaller, younger, Air Commander, could easily be stirred in his sleep, by his body's internal alarms. All of the high command had gotten used to it, by the end of the first year, with the seekers around. 

"Alright. Where is he now?" 

"He's currently waking our mighty leader, because that's what Sky said, were his requirements, for him to get up. I tried to stop him. You know how he is." 

"Oh god. Please tell me he's not alone." 

"Oh yeah, he's on his own. Dropped me in front of your door, and left off into Meg's quarters. I didn't follow, 'cause I'm not getting killed for his stupidity." 

"Oh god..." 

The pair rushed out, and headed down the hall to their leader's quarters. 

(With Starscream...) 

As a small seeker stepped inside, his eyes wandered the room. He'd been in Megatron's office before, but, it was nice to finally get to take it in, before being spoke to by his leader. 

As he walked aside a bit, it wasn't hard to notice the large, silver, gun former. Admittedly, it was a little hard to believe, Megatron was a low-society, AroAce guy, especially with such style. 

Megatron; the Leader of the Decepticons, and the 'arch nemesis' of Optimus Prime, though really, they just liked to play fight, with each other, tease, and joke, at this point in the war. Such as playfully stabbing each other randomly, and giving funny, and snarky responses. 

Being that while Megatron was occasionally funny, and generally a good leader, he was lacking in feelings of remorse, or empathy. Nonetheless, his large silver, and black accented frame, towered over the small seeker. 

A fusion canon as his main weapon, usually never left his right shoulder, or forearm. 

He had a cold demeanor, and never seemed to care about anyone, but was generally careful with his words as to not hurt his high command. Most were intimidated by the leader's temper, size, strength, and accuracy. A generally scary mech all around. 

Starscream approached, and tapped the leader upon the shoulder. No response. 

Once more. No response.

The seeker decided to tap the wrist, so it'd be easy to find pulse in case, though the silver leader seemed to be breathing, and alive. 

A light tap. 

Megatron became clearly agitated, and Starscream backed up a step. 

After opening his red optic, and raising to his feet, the leader spoke. 

"Why have you awoken us, Starscream." 

A stern, cold tone. But Starscream proceeded to speak, with confidence. 

"Something's agitated me to wake up, then I woke the others, and 'Warp said he'd only get up when you did. So, that's what I did." 

Silence filled the air. 

"You're a stubborn seeker. And quite ridiculous. Now go be useful, and patrol the town with the three former Autobot human companions."

"The one in Nevada?" Starscream asked. 

"No, the one in Hawaii. YES, the one in Nevada, you moron." 

A quick swat across the top of the seeker's head, and then the leader turned, back to his Air Commander. 

"Should I pretend to to backstab you now, before I leave?" 

"No, Starscream. Just go." 

"Alright." 

With no further words, the seeker took off from the room in a running sprint, spring in his step. 

The exit of the Nemesis opened, and he jumped off the platform. Within a single graceful motion of a flip, he transformed into his alt, of an F-15 fighter plane. 

His thrusters sent him soaring through the skies, and at quite a quick pace. Thousands of miles an hour, he made quick work of the distance, between Russia, and Nevada. 

He slowed to be gently gliding along the current of wind, high above the small town. 

Analyzing the humans, he noticed how much it'd changed. There was not one of the well known humans from the past to be seen. All fresh anew. 

Gliding over a building, without realizing, he barely caught the glance of a blonde girl, and black haired boy. The shine of something from their direction got his attention, and he noticed, perhaps too late. 

He flew over, quick, and quickly returned back to the Nemesis. 

(From the human's perspective...) 

Akira and Hikaru sat in third period class. Bored out of their minds, they looked out the window right next to them. 

They caught sight of a yellow VW Buggy, driving away, without a driver. They looked at each other, and both agreed it was suspicious. Then a white, red, and blue fighter plane, flew overhead, and away. 

"You see that?" 

"Yeah." 

"Think we should investigate later, after school?" 

"Why not? Nothing better to do." 

The bell rang, they grabbed their things, and left the classroom.


	2. Chapter 1...

Starscream gently ran onto the bridge, the clacking of the thruster heels, and balls of his feet, alerting the other five individuals already there. 

Megatron, Skywarp, Soundwave, and Thundercracker, were easily identified, to be the elder four. 

However, the last one, whom of which was clearly tired from just waking, was a mainly cherry red, black, and gold detailed, Aston Martin. Bright red eyes, half lidded, showing his tire. Wheels on the smols of his back, and his silver hands holding a small plush, of Bucky, or the Winter Soldier, from Marvel. 

This was Knockout. The medic of their high command group. He joined on the Nemesis a few months before the stasis. A pro at his job, with a psychotic side, but for the most part was seemingly optimistic, and rather cute. At the same time, he clearly did not like getting dirty, and buffered himself constantly; which is why he normally stayed out of the fighting. 

"The slag are we doing?" The grounder asked. 

"Well, Starscream?" The leader spoke up, and turned his attention to the smallest of the three seekers. 

"After briefly flying over the small town, I don't see any trace of those three specific humans. Or of any from the past that we've seen, which to me implies that a large gap of time has occurred." 

With a successful briefing, now Soundwave spoke up. 

"So, we just need to figure how long it's been." 

"Yes. But, there may be a minor setback." 

"And that would be?" 

Now the seeker's Trine leader spoke up, with an expectant, and stern tone. Megatron cocked an eyebrow, gazing at his Air Commander. 

"I fear I may have inadvertently been spotted by some humans." 

The room went silent. 

"Should I go get the serum, and syringes, now?"

Knockout's question went unanswered, as Thundercracker beat Soundwave to a response. 

"Really, Starscream?! Now we're in danger! Again!" 

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I didn't notice until it was too late!" 

It was quiet for a moment. 

Finally Megatron spoke up again. 

"Capture the humans, and bring them back." 

"Hu? But, Megatron, isn't that a little... overboard?" 

"Did I stutter? No? I didn't think so. Now go, get the humans." 

"Alright... I'll try..." 

"I'll go with him, make sure he doesn't do anything brash." 

With that, Starscream was off, yet again, with Soundwave at his side. Back to Nevada.

(With the humans...) 

Hikaru walked outside of the school, with his backpack slung over his shoulder. 

Walking along the sidewalk, and rounding the corner, he found a yellow VW Buggy, no one inside, engine going. He sighed, and walked past. 

A honk sounded. He turned his attention back to the car. It backed up, and the door came to his side. It then popped open. 

"Uh, no thanks, creepy possessed car. I can walk." 

Hikaru attempted to walk further, but seemed to bump into something, something invisible. 

"Since when did I say you had much of a choice?" 

The voice came from the car. 

"Look. I don't want to have to do this. But you're the one who spotted us. So it's simple; you get over it, and get in, or you'll be forced to come with." 

"And why do I have to listen to you? You're a possessed car. Plus, I have my - almost fully charged - phone and can call the police, or my step-sister. Plus you're attempting to kidnap me, in broad daylight." 

"You're really going to be difficult? I said I don't want to, and I'm sorry, but it's just what we have to do, to make sure you don't say anything. Alright? Now, please. Just, get in. That's all I'm asking." 

It was quiet for a second. 

"Give me one good reason."

A sigh. 

"You spotted us, so you have to come with us. It's Pri- my leader's, orders. Please. I'm tired, and wanna either, take a fragging nap, or just cry. I'm just asking, am trying to be polite, as best I can. Just, please." 

Silence overtook them. 

Hikaru realized he'd reduced this car to begging. He sighed and opened the door. 

"On one condition." 

"And that is?" 

"As soon as we get there, I get to call my step-sister. And you're driving me home." 

"Fine. It's a deal. Call her, I don't mind, and I doubt he will, either. Plus, I intended to take you home anyway." 

Hikaru slid inside the cabin, and the door shut. It started driving, following the laws, and paying attention not to be noticed. 

Hikaru took a glance around. The seats were pink, the roof was a more brownish shade. A small picture hung from the mirror. 

Hikaru reached out to it, but was cut short by the voice. 

"Don't touch that. Ignore it. I've been meaning to take it out of my cab."

Hikaru cocked a brow. 

"Was that your previous owner, possessed car?" 

"...it's not really your concern..." 

A stern expression crossed his face. 

"Well, was it? Did they just abandon you somewhere, and now you're possessed, to get revenge?" 

It was quiet, but a new voice came onto the radio. 

"Bumblebee, don't..." 

Hikaru was surprised. 

"I'm just curious. So, just answer, geez." 

He reached out, and took hold of the photo. A blonde girl, and two brunette boys, all with fair skin. 

"I told you not to touch it." 

"It's just a picture." 

The middle one had black eyes, the one on the left held brown ones, and the blonde had blue eyes. He rubbed his thumb across the head of the middle. 

"Bumblebee, control-"

"I SAID. LEAVE IT. ALONE." 

The car screeched to a halt, sending him flaying back, against the seat. The seatbelt locked in place. 

"NO MORE QUESTIONS." 

The car didn't move. 

"Bumblebee, let's just get back to the Ark. And don't suffocate him." 

The car started driving again, and only now did Hikaru realize they were in the middle of nowhere. 

"Where are we going? Where are we?" 

Silence. 

The car drove around the corner, and an orange tinge came into view. Quietly, the car drove confidently in. 

Hikaru looked around in absolute awe. It was amazingly bigger, enormous, and could probably fit two, or three, sixteen wheelers, between each wall, and from the floor to ceiling. 

A new voice came into the fray. 

"Hey! There he is!" 

He looked to the voice. There were a whole bunch of robots. To his side, a figure of a race car, began to come to high opacity. It was blue and white, with the number twenty-six, on the side. 

The car Hikaru sat in, parked. The belt came undone. 

"Out. This is your stop." The voice said. Clearly annoyed. 

The door popped open, and Hikaru got out. The door shut, and the car shifted, and transformed, to be a robot, about a foot taller than him. 

Yellow, and some black, here and there, bright blue eyes, white face, with some very clear scarring on his right side of his face, and some remain of a bright red shape, on around the area. A red symbol on his chest, that in a way looked like a face. 

"Great work, Bumblebee. I appreciate it." 

A much larger mech spoke, with a fairly deeper voice. Hikaru looked up, and the mech was dark red, dark blue, and some small places of white, and gray here, and there, with a mask covering his mouth and nose.

"You're welcome, or whatever. I'm gonna go take a nap, and try to sort out my emotions. They seem to be trying to kill me." 

The small mech - apparently named Bumblebee -responded, placing his hand in a position where his thumb would be on, or almost on, the right eyebrow, and the second digit of his index would be on his left, with the rest of the fingers seemingly curled a bit tighter, and palm hovering.

"Ah, I understand. Feel free to be dismissed, to deal with that." 

"I will. Thanks, Optimus." 

As he began to walk away, suddenly Hikaru spoke up. 

"Bumblebee, huh? Fits. You both look like one, and your personality, and words sting like one." 

Bumblebee halfway turned, and his head snapped back to look at the human. 

"I'm sorry? You keep it up, I'll physically sting you. Now excuse me to leave, before I begin to have urges, to throw you off of a fragging bridge." 

He turned to walk away, and then called back to the bunch. 

"Oh, and Optimus. I promised him he could call his step-sister, or whatever that means."

Bumblebee turned the corner, and his white, metallic, bee-like wings, were out of sight. 

"I'll thank him when he's back. Nonetheless, may I have your name, human?" 

"Hikaru."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hikaru. My name is Optimus Prime. I hope you wouldn't mind waiting to call your step-sister, until after, I brief you." 

"Eh, why not. Better to be informed, before I say shit." 

"I appreciate your cooperation. Now, allow me to begin, if you don't mind." 

"Shoot, man." 

A cheerful expression crossed the mech's face, and it was almost easy for the race car, in the room, to tell he was smiling.

¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥• ... 💜 ... •¥•¥•¥•¥•¥•¥

Akira walked to to the exit of the library, with her backpack. It was interesting that her step-brother Hikaru didn't show up. 

She gave a sigh, and exited the building. 

Looking up she noticed a plane was parked in the way. It looked eerily similar to the one her and Hikaru had seen. 

She brushed it off, and attempted to walk to the right, which would be around the front of it. However, the jet moved, to be in her way.

She then tried to go to the left. It followed quickly. 

Akira huffed. The large jet just sat there, in her way. She couldn't do a damn thing about it. 

She made another attempt to walk around it, and it moved backward right in her way again. She huffed angrily, and nearly got to kick it. 

Except, now the cockpit opened, and stairs came down. It sat like that. 

"Get in. We don't have time to be searching Uranus looking for clingons." A voice said, rushed, and quiet. 

She stood, shocked. This must've been a dream. 

"Now. You don't have a choice." 

"Fine, whoever you are." She hissed, beginning to get in. She stepped in, and sat down in the seat. The top closed, and locked. 

"Great, strap in. We gotta go." The voice said slightly panicked. 

Before Akira knew it, it was up in the air, flying. 

"I'm not flying this thing!" She screamed.

"I know. I am. The name's Starscream. Please stop screaming. It's hurting my audials."

There was a stretch of silence. She looked to the radio. She picked it up. 

"So is this where the voice is coming from?" 

"Yes. That is. Don't touch it. You could potentially damage it." 

An new, deeper, and more stern, voice spoke up. And it seemed to be coming from a small blue and purple, cassette player. 

"Please allow him to focus on flying." 

She reached to it, but was cut by the original voice.

"Oh come on, Sounders. I could find my way back to the Nemesis, through loop-di-loops, in my sleep."

"I don't doubt that. I just want you to focus, so we'll get there faster." 

"Are you saying I'm going too slow for your tastes?" 

"No, but you could speed uuUUUP- AAHHH, JESUS CHRIST, SLOW DOWN. WE HAVE A FUCKING HUMAN WITH US, YOU MADMAN!" 

"She doesn't seem to mind too much." 

Akira noticed a notable increase in speed, but didn't mind. The dialogue between the two implied they were at least coworkers, if not friends. 

"Hey, say, what's your name?" 

"Akira, why?" 

"Pretty name! I like it. Certainly nicer than a few of the names, your race seems to come up with, that we've heard before." 

"Uh, thanks... What'd you say your name was again?" 

"Ah! My bad! How impolite of me! My name's Starscream, and the tape deck you see on my dashboard, is my good friend, Soundwave. It's nice to meet you, Akira!" 

"You too, Starscream, and Soundwave."

The flight was fairly quick, especially considering that they'd flown all the way from Nevada. 

As the purple tower rose, Akira was shocked to see it rise from the waters. And then a part opened to be an entrance. The jet flew in quickly, and it shut after it. 

He landed after a minute, then spoke up. 

"Alright, I'll open up my canopy, and you just toss Sounwave into the air to the side, sound okay, Akira?" 

"Isn't that a bit rude?" 

"Well, he doesn't exactly have legs to do it himself, so..." 

"... you fucking dim witted dipshit." 

Akira burst into laughter at Soundwave's insult. 

"Thanks, Soundwave. I was just trying to help. I know you like to have some flair, when you do it."

One could hear, the eye roll, and see the sarcasm, with how saltily Starscream said it. 

Akira gently took hold of the tape deck, and then counted to three, before tossing him up, to their right. 

After a second, he shifted and transformed, into a large, blue and purple mech. A silver mask over his mouth and nose, with a red visor covering his eyes. A bright purple triangular symbol, in a unique way somewhat looking like a face, on the glass of his compartment. 

"Woah..." 

"Glad you liked the show, now, Soundwave?" 

The mech reached a deep navy blue hand out, to allow Akira to walk onto it, from the cockpit. After a moment, she got out, and into the palm of it. 

The canopy of the tetra jet shut, and Starscream did the same process of shifting and transforming, to be a mech. 

He was white, with red, and blue, as his two sub colors, and a bright yellow canopy, on his chest. His deep near black helm, contradicted his bright red eyes. His wings folded onto his back, and spread wide. 

A small smile crossed his face, as he looked at the small human. 

"Well, would you like me to hold her, Soundwave?" 

"No, I can do it, considering how expressive you are, you may forget, and accidentally harm her." 

Starscream went silent for a second, then nodded in agreement. 

"Yeah. Probably a good idea." 

They began to walk down the hall, with Akira on Soundwave's hand. It quiet between them. 

"You guys were chatty before, what happened?"

"We don't talk in a personal degree when we're in a setting of work, proper performance of our tasks, and fulfillment of our roles." 

Soundwave explained. 

"In fact, our conversation during the flight, was rather out of the ordinary for us, when we have an assigned task." 

Starscream finished. 

"Besides, Sounds is my superior. So, when it's just us, depending on the order, what he says, goes." 

The jet finished, still smiling. 

"Oh." 

Akira was a little surprised, to find these two with an interpersonal relationship, yet they held such professionalism. 

They came to a door, with a number pad, to the right of it. It was quiet. 

"And here we are. Welcome to the bridge/throne room." 

Starscream chirped. He pressed in a PIN number, into the pad, and the door opened. 

They stepped in, and the door shut behind them. 

There were four other mechs in the room. The largest one was different from both Soundwave, and Starscream, and was silver, and black, with dark red here and there, in coloration. 

The second and third were very similar to Starscream, just larger than him. One was bright blue, with black and red, and the other was black, with purple and white. 

The last one was also different, like the first, and seemed to be the shortest of the four there. Bright red, with a sub of black, and gold detail. 

Soundwave cleared his throat. "Megatron." 

All four whipped around to look at them. Their red eyes were an intriguing sight to behold. The silver one smirked, then spoke.

"Excellent, Soundwave, and Starscream." 

His voice was gruff, and cold, but still somewhat happy. 

"I thought you said there were two, Starscream." 

The black plane spoke up, having cocked a brow. He voice was smoother, and a little warmer, but still a bit husky, and rather cold, from his attitude.

"Er- ehm- uh-"

"The other human wasn't with her. And we couldn't go into the town, as that would be suspicious. We would need Knockout to do that, which is rather difficult, don't you think?" 

Soundwave spoke up, to Starscream's defense. 

"What did the other human look like?" Akira asked. 

"Well, #272727 hair, with a #33EEDE streak on his right, #7ED1CE eyes, #30ACF0 snowflake hair cli-"

"Starscream. Stop." 

"Hu? Why?" 

"Not everybody speaks in color HEX codes."

"... oh..." 

It was silent for a while. 

Starscream cleared his throat. 

"My bad... um, I meant, Black leather jacket colored hair, with a Bright turquoise streak on the right, Waterspout eyes, Bleu de France snowflake hair clip... sound somewhat familiar?" 

Soundwave sighed. TC burst into laughter, Knockout smirked, a little stunned and impressed, Megatron facepalmed, and Skywarp finally spoke up, barely containing his laughter. 

"He means, black, cyan, light cyan, and blue. Star just doesn't like to use words like that, seeing as they're umbrella terms, for the chroma-scale, and color spectrum." 

It was quiet after the explanation. 

"Well now that you're speaking like a normal person, yes, he does sound familiar. Saw him sitting with me in class?" 

"Yep, that's where I saw you two." 

"Yeah, he's very familiar. He's my step-brother, Hikaru." 

"Oh." 

It was quiet. 

"Don't you mean half bro-"

"We'll have this conversation later, after we decide what to do with her." 

Starscream was cut short by Skywarp. The black and purple jet then made a suggestion.

"Say, why don't you and Knockout see about a solution to the others, and see which of them we would need, or would want, awakened." 

Starscream looked to the direction of the med-bay door. He then took Knockout, and Thundercracker by the hands, and gleefully dragged them off, into the room. 

Once the door shut, Skywarp looked to Akira, and spoke again. 

"I apologize for him. I never really thought I'd have to teach him what a step-family would be, considering how he's got no chance of ever having one, and no one in our friend groups have step-families." 

Akira laughed. 

"Ah, it's alright. I understand. You may want to educate him on that, though." 

"Alright, enough chitchat. What are we going to do now?" 

Megatron said, clearly tired of it. 

"Well, seeing as two of them know, we have to get the other one, and we have to return her, to her home, most likely before a curfew, no?" 

The last part was questioning, and Soundwave politely asking if he was right. Akira nodded. 

"Well, then we have limited time. We need to decide fast." 

"In my opinion, my liege, we should keep the humans that find out, as our own partners. We can guarantee they'll stay quiet about it, and we can keep them, along with ourselves, safe. Plus it would be to our advantage, as we can gain information from them, and still maintain a cover to a degree." 

It was silent. Megatron didn't say a thing. Clearly contemplating whether or not to listen to Skywarp. 

"We'll discuss the idea, later. See how it goes. For now, we have other problems. And particularly, having Starscream take her back to wherever." 

Soundwave gently moved the hand holding Akira to the side from himself a bit, and somewhat gave a bow. Skywarp however, simply nodded.

"Scream." 

At the call of his name, the seeker came jumping out, with boundless energy. 

"Yeah, 'Warp?" 

"You and Soundwave take her back to wherever she lives, m?"

"Can do!" 

The seeker's wings twitched with obvious excitement. 

"Back to Nevada!"

From there they left the Nemesis, and headed out, and back to Nevada. It didn't take too long, though Starscream was going at a rather leisure pace. 

As the sun lowered on the horizon, his canopy opened, and Soundwave transformed, out into the open, simply floating, before the holding the human. Starscream quickly transformed, and was also simply floating a midst the air.

"It's feels like just yesterday we saw what we thought would be our last sunset." 

Soundwave sighed. 

"It does, doesn't it..."

"But now we're at so much more risk, and we can't just go back to Cybertron, and hide out, with our resources dwindling like they are..." 

"Unfortunately..." 

Akira noticed the somber mood between the two, as the sun fell lower in the sky. 

"Cybertron? Dwindling resources? What do you mean?" 

Starscream was about to speak, Soundwave cut him off. 

"It's a conversation for next time, whenever it is. For now, let's just get you back to wherever you live." 

Starscream quickly changed back, Soundwave placed Akira back inside, set himself back in, in his alt. 

Once they arrived it was dark, and the stars were beginning to show. The plane landed in a fairly secluded space, and allowed Akira to get out. 

Akira looked across and noticed, Hikaru, with the VW Buggy from before. She paused mid step, and Hikaru had as well. 

She finally spoke, somewhat singing, and Hikaru responded with the same, before they finished in sync.

"Hey.~" 

"Hey.~"

"WHAT." 

Silence filled the air. 

The VW honked loudly. 

Starscream spoke loud enough for the other two hear, just before the Buggy swore.

"Fuck." 

"God-DAMNIT." 

It was silent before the two humans spoke. 

"Nice plane, sis. Where's it from?" 

"Sweet VW, bro. Where's IT from?" 

"Oh, well, that's none of your goddAMN BUSINESS! Now is it?!" 

Akira laughed, before continuing. 

"We talk about it over some good old coffee and donuts, after they go to bed?"

"Eh, sure. Why not." 

The pair laughed, playfully, before saying their goodbyes to their vehicular friends, and left. 

The Buggy and plane sat a little longer.

"So, this is awkward."

"It is." 

"Well, we'll figure something out. See ya, 'Bee." 

"Good night, Starscream." 

The two Cybertronians went their separate ways, off into the night, hoping things would be alright.


End file.
